Legend of Zelda: The Fading Triforce
by Chibi Pluto
Summary: Link had to leave Zelda after the defeat of Ganon to save a distant land. But his power is not enough and Zelda and the sages are called upon to engage in a battle that will determine the fate of the triforce. But will they be able to win the battle?
1. Forsaken?

****

Author Notes: 

__

Story: Legend of Zelda: The Fading Triforce

__

Chapter: Forsaken? 

__

Rating: PG

__

Genre: Action, Drama, Suspense

__

Summary: Link had to leave Zelda after he defeated Ganondorf, but not to go to the past, but to go save a distant land from perishing. Zelda then must fight along side of him once again as the power of the sages must be called on once more. But, will it be enough? When they find out that the triforce's powers are slowly disappearing and slipping away from them, will their power be enough?

___________________

___________________

___________________

Oh no! The scene…it's horrible! So much pain and suffering…Why?

Why do I have to watch them over and over?! I cast an angry glance at the mirror on my dresser. 

I didn't do anything wrong! All I was supposed to do was fulfill my duties as a princess. But, noooo, the evil had to come and invade Hyrule. Then I was forced to watch these horrible visions. Visions that supposedly told of the future.

All right.

I went through all that.

Then I told my father about it. I told him my visions were prophecies. What did he say? He thought I needed to lay down! Get some sleep! Rest! He thought I was crazy and hallucinating! He didn't understand that what I was saying was true!

As if I didn't have enough on my plate. Now I have to deal with him and everyone else thinking I'm some crazy person in the market.

The market!

I close my eyes. Another vision seeped into my mind. Pieces of the future flashed before me. That struck me as odd…

A woman.

A child.

A carriage.

A horse.

Voices screaming in pain as they collide. . .

I dashed out of my chamber. I needed to save them! I may not know who they are, but they do not have to be hurt when it can be prevented.

I ran breathless to the marketplace. Standing at the entrance I looked around. Everything seemed to be at peace. No carriage. No child. Nothing.

I watched the scenes of everyday people milling around. I began to walk around. Everything seemed fine.

My heart suddenly became gripped with terror. I feel another horrible premonition coming. I waited several moments. It didn't come.

What? I looked frantically around. Nothing seemed to be the cause to my distress. I looked sullenly at the ground, what was happening with my powers? First, a vision came in pieces when I always get a full vision. Then when I get the feeling I'm getting a premonition and I don't get one. What is happening?

The terror remained at my heart only growing fainter. I gazed at the crowds. Everything still seemed odd. 

Another vision struck me, wildly and uncontrolled.

A man laying on the ground surrounded in blood.

A puppy hanging from a rope off a roof.

A small child's toy smashed.

Link starring at me with concerned eyes.

My castle burning.

The marketplace burning.

Screams of pain.

Cries of anguish.

Pleas of mercy.

I held my head. So much horror. It was terrible and they kept coming. I ran. I ran until I was far from the castle and the marketplace. I gasped for air and fell to my knees. It hurt.

My heart hurt. It hurt seeing the images. And yet, they still kept coming. Tears flowed from my eyes as I saw more.

Link standing with blood seeping out of his head and arm.

Saria standing in the distance.

Myself standing on a bridge.

The child Kokiris chained.

The Forest Temple stairs destroyed.

The single tree near the Forest Temple stairs hanging loosely.

I began to calm my racing heart as I saw more pleasant images.

Hyrule, green and beautiful.

A couple enjoying a picnic shaded by a large tree in a field.

A small flower growing strong in a barren wasteland.

I saw the final image. I shook my head in dismay. The flower was beautiful- stunning even. But what had become of the barren wasteland? Had it been destroyed by war? An attack of some sort? Or something else. . .?

Maybe Saria would know, she tends to get premonitions every now and then too. I should speak with her. Although, going the forest would be a difficult journey, I'm sure I could do it.

"Where…where am I?" I stand up, for the first time taking in my surroundings. I had never left castle grounds before except during the Seven Year War. And then it was horrible, everything was cast in shadows. Darkness where light should have been. It was horrible. I even told Impa I never wanted to leave the castle again. The castle had been my safe haven and when it had been rebuilt, I had treasured it more than ever.

But now. . .

Now I stand in the fields of Hyrule. And, if memory serves me, I am close to Lake Hylia. How nice it would be to see the lake again. Last time I saw it, it was slowly fading away as it dried up from Ganondorf's powers.

I look around, taking in everything that was around me. Yes, Hyrule is everything that Link said it was- and more. It is gorgeous, breathtaking. . .nothing like before. Not like the darkness that once took it over. Now it is free and growing strong. The majestic beauty something to be reckoned with. Hard to believe Ganondorf's power could take away. Everything around me looked so regal and powerful…

But it fell once, and that is what worries me. If something can fall once, then what is stopping it from falling once more? I shudder. I wish Link was here. . . He always knew how to make me feel better. To calm my fears and soothe my emotions. Yes, Link always knew how to make me feel better.

But it's been two years. Two long years since I last saw him. I wonder where he went. He told me had to take care of some business, that he was needed elsewhere. But what about me? I needed him too. . . I still do.

Zelda! Stop being so selfish! Link knows what he is doing, he is not a fool! He will come back! He promised. . . 

I grimace at the memory of him leaving me. . . 

__

I watched Link wander through the castle, peeking in different rooms. I giggled, he was always so curious. I walked quietly behind him, hiding behind statues when he glanced over his shoulder to see if anyone was following him.

He walked around a corner, his footsteps quiet. I silently approached the corner pressing myself against the wall. When I felt sure he wouldn't see me I stepped around the corner.

I screamed.

He stood there, grinning like a Goron. Damn him. He knew I was there all along. My temper flared but I couldn't yell at him.

Instead I looked at his grinning face and couldn't help but smile myself. He always knew how to make me smile. 

He took me by the shoulders and pressed me against the wall. I let out a startled gasp as he was firm but gentle with me. What's he planning? I narrowed my eyes at his devious expression. Then, before I knew it, his lips were on mine.

__

"Link!" My gasp was silenced by his lips. Slowly, I began to kiss him back, edging open his mouth with my tongue. I could feel his surprise and couldn't help but enjoy it. He got me, now I'm going to get him.

But, before I could continue with my plan, a servant came down the corridor. I gasped and shoved Link away from me. He stood on the other side of the corridor grinning at me as the servant walked past us, her face flushed. Clearly she never meant to intrude.

Link and I continued like that for several days. He restlessly wandered the castle in search of something to do while I trailed him and tried to figure out what he planned next. I was so happy. Just to be there with him. We played our little 'cat and mouse' game. Even though I was never sure which I was until it was too late.

However, we continued our games throughout the castle that had been promptly rebuilt by the sages after Ganondorf's defeat. But, then, on a day with clear skies and warm weather, our games ended. 

We stood in the gardens. We stared into each other's eyes. Both unmistakably blue, both unlike any others. My eyes were blue with wisdom and beauty while his were blue with courage and determination. I sometimes wonder why he chose me. . .Am I really that different from the other girls? Ruto? Malon? Saria? He could have easily had any girl he wanted. Yet, he chose me. 

I know it wasn't because I'm a princess. He isn't like that. He chose me. . .and yet I haven't a clue as to why. But I can tell you why I chose him. Not because of his skills. Not because of how handsome he is. Not because he is the Hero of Time. But. . .because. . .of this feeling deep within my heart. The same heart that contracts at the thought of him being hurt or another woman looking at him. Looking at him that special way. . .the way that tells him exactly how you feel.

I am the only one allowed to look at him like that. Why? Because I said so. Besides, I am the princess of Hyrule. Would anyone dare cross me? Especially when they know that his heart already belongs to someone else? I think not. No one is that foolish. I hope. . .

I don't want to lose him. Yet, I still don't know why he chose me. I guess I will just have to assume that he chose me for the same reason I chose him. That feeling. . .that feeling deep within me, within us. Within us it resides. Maybe the goddesses deemed us to be the holders of the two pieces of triforce as well as lovers. But that can't be.

This feeling, it can't be because someone told me to love him. I just do. And that's that. I love him plain and simple.

But why do I have a bad feeling? He is looking at me right now and I can't say a word. 

He moves his lips to speak. But, try as I might, I can't stop him. I know what he is going to say. He is going to leave me! I know he is! Probably to go fight some new evil. At least no other evil can rival Ganondorf. . .

__

"Zelda. . ." He looks at me with longing and I feel my eyes water. "I have to. . .leave. .for a little while. . there is something that I must take care of. . .a business of sorts."

I start crying. He's going to leave me. Just like he did during the Seven Year War.

"No! I won't let you leave!" I sob.

"Zelda. . ." He embraces me. I feel some of the pain go away but it still remains. The core of it. He's going away. . .

"I won't leave you. . .not ever." I looked at him startled. He just finished telling me that he was going somewhere and now he is telling he won't leave? He sees the confusion in me as I look at him pleadingly. Please let him stay. . .

"Zelda, I will be with you always," He repeats. "In heart." BAM! That was it! He's still leaving, he won't stay with me. Obviously his business elsewhere is more important.

I pull out of his arms and glare at him. He looks at me with sadness on his features.

"Please don't make this difficult," He whispers.

"Fine. I won't." I start stubbornly. "Don't leave."

He lets out a sigh. He tries to put a hand on my shoulder but I swat it away. I look away. Suddenly the gardens seem far more interesting than normal.

But then he takes his hand and gently places it under my chin. "Zelda," I turn to face with the aide of his hand. "You know I don't want to leave you, but this castle isn't the place for me right now. I am needed elsewhere. There is a distant land that needs me. They are in chaos, come on Zelda, understand, I know you can." He pleads. His sad eyes bore into mine.

That awful man. He knows my weakness. Just look at me with those eyes. . .and he knows I can never turn him down.

"Fine," I say reluctantly. "You can go but. . ." This time it is my eyes that plead. "Come back soon." I whisper. "And stay safe." I couldn't bare it if anything happened to him.

He smiles. Oh Goddesses, I do love that smile. I smile back, both of our smiles are sad. We are sad. There is no way around this. Link, my Hero of Time, must leave me to save other people. I just hope he doesn't forget me. After all, we did meet through him being the Hero of Time. What if. . .what if he meets another girl in this distant land? I shake my head. No, he loves and I love him. And that is that.

As if sealing what I just thought, we kiss. A slow, lingering one filled with the passion and love we share for one another. 

"I love you," I whisper, breathless as we break away.

"And I love you," He whispers, stroking my cheek. 

Then he walked away. He walked away leaving me a pitiful mess. Link, Hero of Time, holder of the Triforce of Courage, you better come back to me or you will have more problems then you did with Ganondorf.

"Please come back soon," I whisper. I need him. And. . .I have a feeling that there will be trouble soon. Sooner then he may be able to return. . .but I will try to stay strong. If nothing else, for him.

___________________

___________________

___________________

****

AN:

Well, I hope everyone liked the first chapter of this story! The second chapter will by out by Sunday, Monday at the latest. Please Review and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	2. His Friend

****

Author Notes: 

__

Story: Legend of Zelda: The Fading Triforce

__

Chapter: His Friend

__

Rating: PG

__

Genre: Action, Drama, Romance

__

Summary: Link had to leave Zelda after he defeated Ganondorf, but not to go to the past, but to go save a distant land from perishing. Zelda then must fight along side of him once again as the power of the sages must be called on once more. But, will it be enough? When they find out that the triforce's powers are slowly disappearing and slipping away from them, will their power be enough?

___________________

___________________

"Saria! Where are you?" I call her name again as I wander through the Lost Woods. I can scarcely see the separate tunnels through the thick brush. The thick trees let little sunlight filter through; leaving me to a guessing game. 

Which tunnel am I supposed to take? Some tunnels have an odd light coming from them while the others seem to have only blackness. Oh, how quickly I learnt that the black tunnels were good and those with light carried me back to the entrance of the Lost Woods. But after many attempts, I somehow manage to find someone else in the Lost Woods. A child stands in front of a tunnel about a dozen or so feet from a small, underground pillar of water. The pillar must be the entrance to the Zora's Domain. Link told there was something like that in the Lost Woods.

There is something different about this place. .it is well lit. Even with the dark alcove of trees blocking so much of the sunlight, there is still plenty of light to see. I look back at the boy, he glares stubbornly at me.

"You lookin' for Saria?" The small boy who looks about eleven, continues to glare at me. I wonder. . .Impa told me stories about the Kokiri children. She said that they were children who lived deep within a forest that was guarded by the Great Deku Tree. She said that all the children looked young, but they were all much older then they appeared. However, no matter how old they grew they could never leave the forest otherwise they would die. That always struck me as odd, why would the Kokiri children die outside of the forest?

This place is where Link grew up. At least until he was eleven and sent on his journey to save Hyrule. I wonder what it was like for him to live here. . .

I look at the boy in front of me. I tower over him yet he glares at me with all the arrogant confidence in the world.

"Yes, I am looking for Saria. Do you know where she might be?"

"Yes." He answers flatly.

"Where is that?"

"None of yer business! You are no friend of Saria's if you don't know where she is!" He yells at me. 

I look at him stone faced. "This is my first visit to the forest so I do not know where the Forest Temple is located."

He takes a step back. "How do you know about the Forest Temple?"

"Do you know who I am?" He shakes his head. I smile, this is going to be quite a surprise for him.

"I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

He looks at me flushed. "Princess! I-I'm so sorry! But. .I still cannot allow you to go to the Forest Temple. It is forbidden to all except-"

"The Hero of Time, the Princess of Destiny, and the Sages." I cut in.

He pales. "H-How do you know. . ." Well, I seem to be doing quite a good job of getting to him.

"Because I am also the Princess of Destiny."

He lowers his eyes. "That's right. . .I remember Link telling me about the Princess of Destiny also being a princess of another sort. . .one of a great land. . ." His voice trails and he keeps his gaze on the ground.

Aww, the poor guy, here I am, some intruder, coming into his forest and demanding to see the Sage of the Forest. I almost feel bad for him. . .but wait. .I wonder what his name is. . .Link told of some kid always guarding the entrance to the Sacred Forest Meadow which led to the Forest Temple.

"What is your name?" I ask him.

"Mido."

"Ah," That was the name Link told me. "By any chance, Mido, are you guarding the entrance to the Sacred Forest Meadow?"

He looks at me with surprise etched on his features. "H-How did you know?"

I wink. "Link told me."

"Link!?" He gasps. "When was the last time you saw him? How is he? Is he all right? Did he save Hyrule?" He rushes to within barely a foot of me and sends a barrage of questions at me.

I take a deep breath before kneeling before him and placing my hands on his shoulders.

"Mido," I say slowly, "I haven't seen Link in two years. I'm sorry, but I don't have very recent information about him. The last thing he did before he left," I smile at him, "Was save all of Hyrule."

Mido lets out a deep sigh of relief. "Good. I knew he could."

I look at the boy for a moment before standing up again. "May I see Saria now?"

He narrows his eyes at me. "I need proof. Prove to me that you know Link and Saria."

I chuckle. A brazen little guy. But I don't have my ocarina with me, I let Link have it when he left for his mission.

__

I watch him walking away. So what if there are other people to save! So what if a distant land needs help! So what! It isn't fair! I need him! Link. . .please stay with me. . .I need you.

I shake my head to get the tormenting thoughts out. 

"Link!" I yell at him. He stops but does not turn around. "Link. . ." I say his name weakly.

Slowly, he turns around. His eyes stare into me. "What is it, Zelda?"

I walk up to him, my steps unsure. "Link. . ." I say his name once again. He continues looking at me, his gaze slowly hardening.

"I. .I want you to be safe." I whisper.

"Zelda, of course I will be safe. You know that," He says quietly.

"But. .but I want to be sure!" I dig into the pocket in my dress and pull out the Ocarina of Time. "Take this," I push it into his hands. "Use it to warp yourself from danger or just. .to talk. .to me. . ."

"Zelda. . ." He slips the ocarina into his own pocket before holding me once more.

"Link. . ." I whisper his name as he begins to walk away again.

"Mido, I can't really prove that I know Link and Saria because I gave Link my ocarina." I say quietly.

"But he already had an ocarina. The Fairy Ocarina that Saria gave him."

I shake my head. "But a Fairy Ocarina and the Ocarina of Time are different. True, they both have magical properties but the Ocarina of Time can. ." I pause for a moment before finishing. "Warp you from one place to another."

He narrows his eyes at me skeptically. "I don't care how you do it, but prove to me that you know Saria and Link." 

I sigh. "Fine." I make my harp appear in my hands before gently running hands along its delicate strings. Letting the notes of music come from it in a sweet solace. Silence befalls Mido as he becomes entranced by the music. I close my eyes as the serenity comes over me. The music flows through the forest allowing for all to hear it. As I play, the birds stop chirping as small squirrels and other creatures come to me, standing a few feet way.

Slowly, I allow the music notes to fade as I open my eyes and gaze at Mido.

"Mido, that was the Minuet of Forest. Do you know that song?"

"Y-Yes. .I heard it once. ." He says nervously. "I. .I went to the. . .Forest Temple once. .and. .I. .saw. . .a man there. . .he stood on the concrete with the symbol on it while he played a song on his ocarina." He touches his chin thoughtfully, "But the ocarina wasn't a Fairy Ocarina, it. . .was different."

I smile, "Did the man you see look kind of like Link?"

Mido's brow furrows in concentration. "Yes! He was just taller and looked a little different but he did look like Link! Was he. . ."

I nod. "The man you saw was Link. And the song you heard then was also the song I just played."

"Link! I can't believe it! So he really could warp to places! Otherwise I would of known if he was there."

"Yes, so may I now see Saria?"

He hesitates looking around the audience I had gathered. They seemed to be urging him to allow me through but he was still hesitating. To let an unknown person into the Sacred Forest Meadow could mean that it could be captured by another like Ganondorf.

"Mido," I kneel before him, allowing him to peer into my eyes. "Look into my eyes and tell me what you see."

He looks into my eyes. Slowly probing the shadows and the light within them. He stares into me silently. Then he moves several feet to his left.

"You may pass, Princess," He says quietly. 

I nod gratefully before moving forward. But I stop. There is something wrong here. . .

"Mido, how did you know that the Princess of Destiny was also the princess of another kind?"

"Link told me," He smiles.

When could have Link told him? Mido didn't recognize Link as an adult but I remember Link saying that he had never befriended Mido. In fact, Saria was his only friend - apart from the Great Deku Tree - and there was one child especially that bullied him. Link said his name was Mido. . .

"But when did Link tell you?" I persist. Something isn't adding up.

"He told me. I saw him. He told me that he would be there soon to protect Saria and all the others here."

"But _when _did he tell you_?_" How could Link have told him? _When_ could Link have told him? He was either saving Hyrule or in the seven year sleep. . .

"There was one other time that I went through the Sacred Forest Meadow and to the Forest Temple. I went there because I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen to Saria. I stepped onto the steps that led to the small meadow right before the Forest Tempe and Link appeared in front of me. He told me that something was happening. To Saria." He looks down with guilt on his face. 

"He told me that Saria would be fine. But. . .I didn't listen to him. I should have. He would have never hurt her. That much I knew, even then. She was his only friend. . .But I still went to the Forest Temple. And in the small meadow before it, I saw a dark aura surrounding the temple. I began to _feel_ an evil presence there and _knew_ that it was from an evil man by the name of Ganondorf. But the weird thing was, was that I had never heard of or seen Ganondorf. But at the moment I stepped onto that small meadow, I knew who he is and who he was after.

"I still remember the feeling of dread that I felt as I struggled up that tree right be the stairs. I remember finally getting to the top of the stairs and then getting blown off by this negative energy. I remember thinking that I wasn't going to be able to save Saria. That I was going to die. I was going to die from a silly fall and Saria would be harmed. But the most important thing to me was that _Saria_ would be hurt." He sniffles slightly recalling the memory. 

"And then I felt some strange feeling of reassurance. A feeling that allowed me to drift to the ground slowly. Then I stood up, and saw him. I saw a translucent form of Link. And then I knew, I may not have been able to save Saria, but I knew who could. The one person I despised the most, the one that bred my contempt. And you know what? He was also the person I admired the most not only for his fighting skills but for being able to win Saria's affections. The same reason why I couldn't befriend him. Link. He had the girl, the skills, even got a faerie, and he even had the Great Deku Tree's blessings! Link. What a character!" He gives a harsh laugh. "Link was the only person who could win Saria's affections! And he wasn't even a Kokiri!"

I listen silently. Poor Mido, he has so much frustration that he has kept to himself for so long. Years worth of pent-up anger, admiration, and confusion. I know how that feels. . .

"Anyway, when I saw Link, he told me the truth. He told me everything, including something about a 'long sleep'." I narrow my eyes slightly. There is no way Link could have known about that. Not even I knew about it until after he had begun it.

"But I'm not sure what he meant by a 'long sleep'. All I know is that I didn't see him for another seven years. And I didn't even recognize him. . ." His tone sounds mournful but he continues his story. "In everything he told me, he included that there were six legendary sages, he was the Hero of Time, and that there was a special princess. He said that she ruled the land outside of this forest and that it was vast and prosperous. He said it was because of her love for her people. He said that she was a very special princess. . ." I color slightly as I catch what he means.

"Yes, he said she was the princess of a place called Hyrule. But he also said that she was the Princess of Destiny. But in all the legends I have heard, the princess is only supposed to have one role besides bearer of a piece of the triforce." I look at him perplexed. One role? I'm the Princess of Destiny, am I supposed to do something else? Ganondorf has already been sealed. Hyrule is safe.

The distant land!

Where Link is!

Is it that I am supposed to fulfill another legend? Perhaps become the bearer of prophecies once more? 

Or. . .is there something else? Something not even told of in the prophecies or legends?

Was I meant for more?

____________________

****

Author's Notes:

Well, as usual the author wants to know what you think, so to spare my sanity, please review. It is very much appreciated :D As all other authors will agree with me on ^_~ 

I know I said this last time but it didn't er..*quite* work out that way, but I **will** have the next chapter up by this Sunday. I already have most of it written. The next chapter is about Zelda meeting up with Saria. But things are not quite what they seem and Saria seems to be hiding something. . .


	3. Secrets

****

Author Notes: 

__

Story: Legend of Zelda: The Fading Triforce

__

Chapter: Secrets

__

Rating: PG

__

Genre: Action, Drama, Romance

__

Summary: Link had to leave Zelda after he defeated Ganondorf, but not to go to the past, but to go save a distant land from perishing. Zelda then must fight along side of him once again as the power of the sages must be called on once more. But, will it be enough? When they find out that the triforce's powers are slowly disappearing and slipping away from them, will their power be enough?

___________________

___________________

I look hesitatingly at the gates to the Sacred Forest Meadow - they are already open. Was someone here before me? But. . .the forest is supposed to be free of the evil Ganondorf cast upon it. And no people other than the sages, myself, and Link are allowed in it. . .

__

Link!

Was he the one who opened the gates? He has the access. . .

My heart pounds frantically in my chest at the thought of him.

__

Link. . .

We had been together for such a short time. We met as children, just once, before the world was turned dark, raided by evil. Then I saw him one more time before I trusted my instinct and threw him the Ocarina of Time. It was odd really. . .I just saw him standing there, gazing at me with those confused blue eyes and turning to run after me but then I saw a dark shadow looming just within the walls of the marketplace. Then I knew. I knew the boy's true mission, his true place, his true title. 

Link, the Hero of Time.

I remember praying to the Goddesses to keep him safe and allow him to fulfill his role and save all of Hyrule.

After that. . .we were parted for seven long years as I served as an underling to Ganondorf. How disgusted I was to be in his presence! Yet, I knew. . .I knew if I was to survive and guide the Hero of Time, I must do what duty called of me. And that was to survive long enough to guide him, the Hero of Time. Thus, I had become Shiek, a shadow warrior to Ganondorf, a mysterious ally to Link. I remember my disgust for Ganondorf while the mere thought of Link allowed to me to keep going.

I remember how my heart ached. . .I knew from the moment I laid eyes on him that we were meant to be together. His strong blue eyes focused on me in the manner that made me shudder under his gaze. 

Link. . .I have longed to be in your arms for so long. To be with you. . .yet, even after Ganondorf's defeat I felt it necessary to give you back those seven years you lost.

But you told me no.

You took me by the waist, lifted me up and gave me the first real kiss of my life. Then you handed me the ocarina.

You told me that if I could truly send you back with no regrets and never see him again, then he would allow me to send him back.

But I froze.

I couldn't do it.

I loved him too much!

And you know what?

He loved me too!

Even though we had been separated for all those years, there was still that burning sensation that rested within both us. That attracted us to each other.

I suppose the Goddesses call it love.

Oh. . .I hope you were really the one that opened this gate Link. . .please let it be you.

I continue my silent prayers as I make my way through the winding maze that led to the Forest Temple.

Saria, how did you ever find this temple? It must have been so confusing. I'm glad that I don't have a temple.

__

Knock on wood

I have heard the stories from each sage as they had struggled to find their temple and learn the twists and turns of the inside of their temple. But they each felt a strange pull to their temple. And then, once inside the temple, they felt another strange pull to the heart of the temple.

__

I always felt a strange pull to the Temple of Time

And, there, in the heart of the temple, they found the source of their power, their reason for being a sage. But no one would ever tell another person what they found. It was as if they were sworn to secrecy. . .

I don't know, they never told me so I assume that it was some unwritten law that each sage must follow. Who knows? I certainly don't.

"Yes!" I whisper as I set foot on the stairs that lead to the small meadow before the infamous Forest Temple.

I take each step slowly and look around. Despite the stone steps, there seem to be _walls_ of trees around me. The forest seems to be guarding the Forest Temple. Odd, really, what power these temples seem to hold. I wonder how the sages control such power.

. . .Do they control it? Or does _it _control _them_?

Hmm, Zelda, you seem to be doing way too much thinking today.

"Zelda!" 

My eyes widen in surprise as I see a small Kokiri girl running towards me. She grins tucking her green hair behind her ears. She looks at me with dazzling blue eyes and grins once more at the sight of me.

"Saria!" I look down at her happy face with a slight feeling of envy. How lucky a child she is to be blessed with such childhood innocence. But that isn't true, I know that much. True, she has the happiness of a child, the wisdom of an adult, and the tragedy of a hero.

For a brief moment I regarded her happily before I let my face harden slightly.

"Zelda. . .? What is it?"

"Saria, have you been having. . ." Oh, Farore, why does this always sound so weird? "Visions?"

"I. .I. . ." She looks down guiltily, "Yes."

"You have!" I eye her, were her visions similar to mine? "What have they been about?"

"I'm not sure. They always come in pieces and they never make sense. Why? Have you been having visions too?"

I nod sullenly. "Yes and mine have also been off."

Saria glanced at the ground before looking at me. "What have you visions been about?"

"Mine have been completely random. They make very little sense." I silently recall the spastic visions that I still sought to make sense of.

Saria looked at me quietly before speaking. "Did any of them involve a temple?" She asks softly.

I shake my head in confusion. Why would they involve a temple? Mine seem to be different from hers.

"What have yours been about?"

"Mine. .have been. . ." She looks at the ground once more. That's odd, Saria has always been the type to look into the eyes of another with her innocence. This is strange. . .her innocence. .it seems to have faded slightly. Almost like she is hiding something. . .But, Saria? The child of the forest? I have never known her to hide anything. She is always so cheerful and honest.

"Saria?" I look at her gently. "What is it?"

"I. .I. ." She looks at me guiltily. "I can't tell you." She whispers, her voice disappearing into the subtle breeze.

I look at her uneasy, why would she need to hide something from me? We have always trusted each other.

I shift awkwardly before speaking. "I am sorry, but I must be going. There is something I must attend to."

She nods, a mutual understanding between us. She can't tell me what she is hiding. I understand that feeling. I understand much too well. . .

I walk away from her and make my way through the winding maze to the beginning of the Sacred Forest Meadow.

Standing before mouth of the tunnel, I look back. I didn't even ask her if she had seen Link. . .

I slap myself mentally. I can not constantly think of him. It is trivial to dwell on such matters constantly.

But why does my heart beat like this? For him? Is this really love? Or just petty lust. . .?

It can not be lust. It just can not. It would not have stayed so strong throughout these years had it not been love to the truest.

I gaze at the ground. . .at least I hope not. Could he have really just left me forgotten about me? What about this land? These people? _His_ people? The ones he fought so hard for. . .

No one, not even I, could forget of a bond so great. Sacrificing yourself for those you do not even know. . .A noble sacrifice indeed. And with the sacrifices he made just because a small girl told him her land was in danger, and she needed his help. So, his life was transformed and he fought for those that she pleaded for him to save. And he earned the respect of those he saved.

Not that he didn't earn that respect rightfully. . .It's just that. . .I wish I had that same respect. The kind I have is simply because I am that figurehead of a system of royalty. 

I guess the people of Hyrule don't realize that there was more than one person saving Hyrule. Never mind their princess and the sages. This isn't really something I should be bitter about, everyone is safe, that is what matters. Nothing else is more important than their safety. And their ignorance may be just as well. . .

What would happen if they learnt of the sages and myself? I suppose some would greed for our power. A power that none other than those blessed by the Goddesses can control. But they do not know of that, so they might very seek the power. Perhaps through the temples or the sages themselves. We couldn't let that happen. No, it is much better that they think Link saved everyone. He is the Hero of the Five Nations to them. But the sages and I are grateful that holds the power of the Master Sword and the Triforce of Courage than just the admiration of those he saved.

I gaze at the sky while I ponder. Life has been so confusing. And, at times, I have even wished for death before fulfilling my duties. The past was difficult, the present is considerably easier than living during the past, but I have a slight fear of the future. 

The future is unknown. That is what frightens me. Without Link here, I am alone. Impa has seemed quite distant these past few years. I know she is concerned with other matters and I am quite capable of ruling, but still. . .Having her besdie me, to guide me, that gave me such a strong feeling of reassurance and I long for it once more. 

But I know I can do without it. I just wish once more to be a child, free of the burdens of ruling. But I know I can do it, so does Link, Impa, and all the others. That was why they let me handle it by myself. I suppose it might be because I some more growing to do, but haven't I done enough of it? I don't-

What?!

"Ow," I mutter. Something just fell on my head! Do things normally fall on a person's head when walking through a forest? Wait. . .this can't be something normal. . .

I look at a small, tattered scroll that now rests at my feet. Where did this come from? I bend slowly, picking it up.

I open the scroll carefully, the brown edges crumble slightly. I squint slightly as I try to make out the old wording on the delicate manuscript.

It takes me a moment, but I do make it out. And when I do, my mouth dries and my eyes moisten.

This can't be true.

This isn't happening.

It was supposed to be fulfilled.

Everything was supposed to done with!

But this tells of another!

This can't be true!

Please! Let it be a lie!

It can't be true!

__

The prophecy is not yet fulfilled!

____________________

****

Author's Notes:

*winks* See I told you I would have it out by Sunday! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I will see what I can do about having the next chapter out by the end of the week. I don't think I will be as busy this week. But *shrugs* we'll see. Life can be deceptive.

One more thing, reviews. Please give 'em to me. They are what keeps me sane. For the last chapter I didn't think I was going to get any reviews, you guys scared me. I've never written a chapter that didn't get any reviews. I thought you didn't like the story. . .But that doesn't matter _too_ much. I will still upload chapters regardless of the amount of reviews.

But, thanks for reviewing anyways ^_^ I really appreciate it.


	4. Mysteries of the Scroll

****

Author Notes: 

__

Story: Legend of Zelda: The Fading Triforce

__

Chapter: Mysteries of the Scroll

__

Rating: PG

__

Genre: Action, Drama, Romance

__

Summary: Zelda contemplates the scroll and learns of the what element the seventh sage is of.

___________________

___________________

The prophecy. The one that spoke of the six sages. . .The one that had always fascinated me when I was younger. I was always reading it when I was a child. I still don't know why I read it so much. Maybe it was because I was simply fascinated by it, or maybe it was because there always seemed to be something missing.

Like there should have been a seventh sage. . .

Light. Rauru.

Forest. Saria.

Water. Ruto.

Fire. Darunia.

Spirit. Nabooru.

Shadow. Impa.

Those are the six sages, but it doesn't seem like enough. Maybe something is missing, or maybe _someone_. Six elements seems like enough, doesn't it? You have the basic elements. . .but still. . .

I can't help feeling like something is _wrong_. Not there. Missing. _Taken._

Yes! That is it! _Something was taken! _It couldn't be that something was merely missing, but taken. Yes, that is the way it has always been in my life.

Everything always goes wrong for one reason or another, be it the intentions of another or the silly mischief of a child. 

Either way, the prophecy tells of another. . .sage. The prophecy said that the sage was to be one of the always changing currents, never set in stone. . .The prophecy also said that the sage would bear incredible gifts and rise above those of her fellow companions. . .except for one. . .One she would be equal to, the one that could bring her back from her gifts' controlling desires.

The Hero of Time.

__

Link! 

He is the Hero of Time, he is the one to help this sage. Like he helped the others? But, he awakened the other sages by cleansing their temples. . .this sage is said to have to cleanse her own temple. Rid it of the evils placed there by another. How would she do that without being awakened? Without having her full powers? That doesn't make sense. Why is there such a silly prophecy?

Because it isn't silly. It isn't just some silly prophecy. It doesn't tell of fairy tales. It doesn't tell of senseless dreams written by an unknown hand. It tells of the truth.

The truth that has been set in stone since the rays of the first dawn set onto Hyrule. I know that. I don't know how, but I do. I also know that the prophecy is as true as the aging scroll it is written on.

Why does life always do this? Once you think you finally have something figured out - guess what happens? It's not what you thought anymore. Damn life's nasty ironies.

And there are so many of the blasted things! For instance, I was standing quite contently next to Link, marveling at our success at destroying Ganondorf, and then he pops up again, bigger and stronger. Does life think that is funny? Surprising us like that. . .It was awfully rude. But I got even with it. And I still remember how furious it was at me, striking me with a cloud over my soul. Odd. . .I never really recovered from that. I still feel it. Like something is shielding my heart. . .

Anyway, after Link defeated Ganon, I felt a calling deep within me. Even as I looked into those cerulean eyes, and I knew what I was supposed to do: send Link back to his childhood, his lost years.

But I couldn't. Not with the words he spoke to me, with the way his eyes bore into me. I saw the unchecked passion of his love in his eyes shine for me. _For me. . ._Nothing in my life had ever been solely for me, but the moment I saw his eyes. .I knew they were for myself and no one else. Neither of us would allow his eyes to set upon another.

And as I stared into his blue depths, I asked for the ocarina. I had to do it. . .destiny was telling me so. His gaze remained fixed on me, he extended his palm with the ocarina shining in it. I remember how I reached so unsurely for it, despite the knowledge of knowing that I must, and then he swept me into his arms. And kissed me.

I remember the fire of our passions colliding with such tremendous force. And then he broke it off so abruptly. He left me longing for so much more. . .and he did it on purpose! But, despite his intents, I didn't mind. Not the least bit. We both finally recognized how much we needed each other. And I knew I couldn't send him back. No matter what the consequences destiny would force me to suffer, it would be worth it. To just be by his side. . .that was all I ever wanted.

How come my thoughts always lead back to Link? Do I really need him so much that I can't even contemplate the future of Hyrule without thinking of him?? Figures. Men. They are a nuisance whether or not they are around.

I chuckle. But they sure are a lot more fun to have around. . .and destiny certainly made me suffer to be able to keep him. And, even though he is gone right now, I still don't regret anything. Yes, maybe he should have had his stolen childhood. Yes, maybe I should have sent him back to it. Maybe. . .but why do feel so sure that this is the right path? Destiny. . maybe it was wrong? Or simply trying to deter me from a fate no one wanted? Either way, I can't go back on my decision. Not now. Not when I saw his eyes smile when I didn't take the ocarina. Not after he has embraced me so many times. Not when I love him so much.

Er. . .Wow. .I certainly can get off topic, ne? That prophecy. It just confused me so much that I wished not to think about it much more. It's just. .so. . ._disturbing_.

It says that the prophecy isn't fulfilled. That only half is done. There is still a seventh sage. The sage, it said her powers were incredible and only the Hero of Time stood a chance in aiding her to control her powers. Perhaps the seventh sage is more of a mage. . .

But the scroll specifically said that. . .that. . .

Wait!

All this time I have been referring to the seventh sage as a _she_. How can I know that? The scroll never said so. . .I do have prophetic abilities. Maybe I just know because. .well. . .that is the way it is supposed to be? 

Why does this always happen? Why does life always throw me so many unexpected turns and puzzles? It gets tiring, really. . .it gets more and more difficult to deal with each time.

I break into a sudden run. I find myself sprinting across the bridge that leads out of the forest. I find myself dashing through Hyrule field. Oh goddesses. . .where am I going? Is this okay? Please, don't do this to me. I need. . .I need. . .

I stop running suddenly. At my abrupt halt, I sway slightly. 

I need to figure this out!

There is a connection. . .Why didn't I see it before? It was so obvious. So pathetically obvious. That seventh sage. . .her element. . .it is _time._

The prophecy did say that the sage was to be one of the always changing currents, never set in stone. . .Time always seems to be changing, despite what we would like of it sometimes. It is so unpredictable.

Life can't exist without time. It is so completely and utterly necessary. And the reason why Link is the only one who can help her is because he has traveled through time before. He is acquainted with it. He knows how to handle it. That must be why he is the one who can help her with her gifts.

But, now, I have to find this Sage of Time. Where could she be? Could that be who Link is helping in the distant land? It would explain why he has been gone for so long. But I thought there was something of a war there?

Distant land. . .where is this distant land? He never did tell me. He only told me that he was leaving to help a distant land. 

I have to find a way to him! I know he is helping the last sage. I can feel it. I need to go to him. For some reason. . .I think he will need my help.

Link, I'm coming. Please wait. I will be there soon!

________________

****

AN:

I know, crappy ending, right? Oh well, I just wanted to kick this story up. It was getting so boring, having her go through all those motions. Actually, I never had the intention of her figuring out that the seventh sage was the Sage of Time. That wasn't supposed to be for a while *grins* But you guys don't mind, do you? Wait until you see the next couple chapters, things are going to be picking up pretty quickly. I'm not sure when I will have the next chapter up, but expect soon after I update _Of Earthen Royalty._

Side note: I know there are seven sages in the game, but for the sake of the fic, I'm going to put it as she thought there were only six. 


	5. Acquiring a Partner

I run to the castle. I run as fast as I can. But it doesn't seem to be enough. The day is fading fast. I look around. The only place that I seem to be near is Lon Lon Ranch. I guess I will have to stay there for the night. The castle is still a fair distance away.

I slow down my run as I near the entrance of the ranch. It is getting so dark. . .I guess I should be grateful that I made it this far this soon. 

Oh!

A cold gust of wind cuts through my dress. It's so cold! I forgot how cold it got out in Hyrule Field. The way the night could set in so quickly if you weren't watching. . .I shiver. And certain creatures come out at night. I remember my run in with the skull children. It was so dark before, too. 

I was wandering the field alone, desperate to get away from my responsibilities. It had gotten so cold so fast. But I was enjoying myself so much, so I didn't return to the castle right then. But when I saw how high the moon had risen in the sky, I realized that the sentries at the palace would be fretting over my absence. It was then that I had decided to make the long trek back. And it was then that they had attacked.

I was so frightened. I was alone in the middle of a large expanse, no one within yelling distance; I had multiple attackers; I was defenseless. I began to panic. And there was nothing and no one to alleviate my panic, only the black hollows of the Skull Children's eyes to stare into.

That didn't help. Those hollows. . .Even now. .I shiver. It was so frightening. I'm still amazed that I got out alive. But I suppose it was a stroke of luck. I had accidentally activated one of my powers.

When I had tripped and fell before the Skull Children, I felt the misery of defeat rise within me. I hadn't even had a chance to fight them! No, I had to try and run away! And then I fell. Oh how very graceful. So I lack the talent to fight adequately and the grace I am supposed to have as a princess. Great. Just great.

Even as the misery began to multiple, I felt this, well, _spirit_ rising within me. Like it was some guarded power that I could only fight with in the most dire of situations. And when I felt that spirit in me, I felt this great confidence. Like I had the _skill_ to defeat these merciless fighters. It seemed difficult to believe, but I managed to accept it. And just in time, too.

I used the newfound confidence to push myself up from the ground and stand solidly in front of my multiplying opponents. What? Do they just duplicate themselves? They don't even give a lone wanderer a chance? One of the Skull Children's bony faces split into a malicious grin. That's it. I won't be taken advantage of. Not even by some walking zombie with odds of about 20 to 1. Nope. Won't give up. The only thing they had against me was that there were more of them than me. But I had been filled with this feverish that I could beat them.

And with my bit of seemingly unrealistic confidence, I felt this power welling between my hands. I raised my hands so they were several inches apart and in level with my bosom. The Skull Children looked at me with their bony jaws agape. Evidently they had never seen magic like this before. And, evidently, they had never expected it from a frail looking young woman. They probably thought I was an ideal person to prey on.

I guess I showed them. Because, even in their surprise, they chanced attacking me.

They lost that bet.

I let lose this energy between my palms that had taken on an azure shade. It decimated all the Skull Children. And after that little encounter on that night, not another one bothered me as I made my way to the castle.

I shudder. Though I best the Skull Children easily, I still have no inclination to even tempt the chance of seeing them again.

Trudging a bit more quickly, I enter Lon Lon Ranch while twilight was finishing. Once inside, I make my way to the gate that lay between the house and the small field for the horses. Even though I have only been here a few moments and have said nothing, Malon immediately spots me and comes running.

And as she comes running towards me, I see her red hair billowing free in the gust, her dress flopping around her, and her eyes alight with eagerness and excitement that is easily clear in dark sky. She stops just before me.

"Zelda!" She reaches around me and gives me a quick, tight hug.

"Malon!" I hug her back.

"Oh, I have missed you so much! Why did you wait so long to visit?" She asks, breathless from her short run.

I shrug my shoulders. "My duties at the castle keep on piling up, so I can rarely get away."

"That's okay, do you want to come in?" Her eagerness has yet to fade; I admire that in her, I really do. Even though we are the same age I seem to lack some of her youthful qualities. I guess she is the opposite of me: careful, fun, happy. While I tend to be more serious and tend to go into "bitchy" mode every now and then. It really is amazing how the two of us can be such good friends. . .We are so different.

She leads me inside the house and to the kitchen with a table in the center of it. I sit down while she makes some tea.

"So, Zelda, tell me, what have you been up to?"

"I have been doing the normal, you know, _princess_ duties." I hear her stifle a snort. She knows how much I hate doing such duties.

"Is that all? How is Link doing? Have you had any word from him?" Her worried tone matches both her face and mine.

"I. .haven't heard any word from. Malon. .it's been two years! _Two years! _Since I last saw him," I whimper slightly. "Do you think he is alright?" My tone is soft and scared.

She sets the tea cup in front of me then walks around behind me. Without realizing what she is doing, I give a small start as she suddenly wraps her arms around me. I sigh. It has been so stressful lately. . .

"I'm worried. . .That's all. . .I don't want him to be hurt. . .Malon?!"

She abruptly lets go of me and stalks around to the other side of the table and sits down, glaring at me.

"Malon?"

"Zelda," She snaps. "Have more faith in him! _You, _of all people should know better than to doubt him!" She folds her arms over her chest and looks stubbornly at me. I concede.

"Yes," I say softly. "I should know better, but sometimes. .it is just so _hard _not to have him there. I miss him, Malon." A small tear trickles down my face.

Her expression softens. "Oh Zelda. . ."

I wipe away the tear and put on a determined face. "But I know what I am going to do!"

She looks at me with surprise. "What?"

I grin triumphantly. "I'm going to go find him!"

It expression lessens to one of more mild surprise. "Zelda. . .Why am I not surprised? Actually, I'm surprised you didn't do it sooner. When are you leaving?"

"As soon as I get to the palace and get certain items that I need to travel to where he is."

"So. .probably the day after tomorrow, right?"

I nod my head.

"Perfect!" She exclaims, clapping her hands together. "I will have plenty of time to pack!"

My face faults. What is she talking about?

"Malon? What do you mean?"

"I'm going with you!"

__________

****

AN:

Ah ha! Now I have it set up! In the next chapter there will be a _complete_ scene change. I will update as soon as I can. Sorry this update took so long, but now I have more ongoing stories. So, I need to update them to. Especially _Healing Sorrows_, I have a ton of inspiration for that, so it will probably be getting updated the most. I'm really sorry about neglecting this story for so long, I promise it won't happen again!

I would like to give a special thanks to my reviewers!


End file.
